Floating boom systems that are used in marine and aquatic environments sometimes must be affixed at one or both ends thereof to a fixed structure that is part of the natural or man-made shoreline. The flexible boom systems often cannot tolerate the shear stresses that are developed at these attachment points as a result of the cyclical rising and falling of water column caused by tidal effects or adverse weather-related wave action.
The present invention is directed to overcoming this and other deficiencies in the art.